Conventional heat dissipation sheets have been manufactured by adding a liquid polymer binder such as a thermosetting silicone gel or UV-curable acryl with a thermally conductive ceramic filler such as aluminum oxide (Al2O3), aluminum hydroxide (Al3(OH)2), aluminum nitride, boron nitride (BN), silicon carbide, or the like.
Although a heat dissipation sheet, manufactured by adding a liquid polymer binder with at least one of the thermally conductive ceramic fillers listed above, may improve the thermal conductivity of a product due to high specific gravity of filler materials (e.g., 2.4 or greater), weight of the product may not be sufficiently reduced.
Thus, there are in need of a material having low specific gravity, which may contribute to the reduction in size and weight of products in many fields.